just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
ToI: Steven Universe
Steven Universe (series) '''is also featured on Tales of In-Between World and its main characters will play major roles on several arcs. Since the said tv show series is currently in-progress, the plot will have minor changes. General Characters The characters faces more conflicts as they not only face new enemies inside and outside the "city" but they also struggle to adjust themselves on every crisis the Main 12 encounters. This is also where the gems (and Steven) gained the shifter ability that may only unlocked when they truly believed in themselves. Arcs This is where the main characters have their major appearances * '''Dragonode Arc * Spaceships Arc * Villains' Redemption Arc * First Three Months Arc * Team-Swap Arc * Winter Arc * { to be added } Mini-stories *'New Gem Stories '''is one of the mini-stories that focuses on Steven, the Gems, the Beach City citizens, and others adjusting on the new planet, Iurov . It is also focused on different characters and their interaction with the Main 12 members and other citizens from numerous fandoms. Since the cartoon series' main characters play major roles, some plots are part of the main storyline. *'Redeemed is part of "Redemption Arc" and a mini-story that focuses on the villains of Steven Universe. The story, however, mainly focuses on the Homeworld Gems. *'Half of Me '''is a mini-story and shipping fic that mainly focuses on the ship "Lapidot" (Lapis x Peridot). *to be added Ships *Connverse aka Stevonnie *Garnet aka Rupphire *Lapidot The mentioned ships will also have their mini-stories and how their relationships worked from the day they arrived on Iurov. My Headcanons Since this is an Alternate Universe where both Gems and Beach Citizens became "refugees", here are my (or possibly from other tumblrians) headcanons I inluded in the series General *Basically, everyone, especially the Crystal Gems, is adjusting to their new settlement. Gems *Since the Homeworld Gems got their redemption, particularly Peridot, Lapis Lazuli and Jasper, they became part of the brand new Crystal Gems. **They also sport stars in their new outfits instead of diamonds eversince they became part of the group. *After joining Main 12, each Gems (including Steven and Connie) received Memory Shard and Shifter Powers. *All members have there own rooms in the Central building but are only used during the ''Teamswap Arc. Citizens *{ to be added } Ships *'''Connverse/Stevonnie **These two are pretty synchronized when in combat, music and... pranks. **Their fusion, Stevonnie, is formed throughout the series during Gem missions. *'Rupphire' **Since there aren't much missions in early arcs, Ruby and Sapphire frequently unfuses to spend Steven and enjoy each other's company whenever they are alone. **Just a tip. Don't tease these two whenever you see them unfused... unless you want them to beat ya into a pulp (like they did to Peridot once back on Earth). **Ruby rambles and makes a lot of commotion when Sapphire is not around. ***The red Gem will sometimes found herself lying in the temple's floor. Pearl or Steven later explained to her she was knocked out by Sapphire with her "icy fist". **The only thing Sapphire can't predict is Ruby's mind (sometimes she can predict her usual tantrum but its still unpredictable) *'Lapidot' **In Half of Me mini-story, they begin to have mutual feelings to each other but having a hard time to confess. Steven encourage both Gems and, finally, Lapis made the first move. **Their fusion name is "Turquoise" and only used in dangerous situations. ***They change their fusion name into "Chrysocolla" after the Main 12 disbanded. **Whenever Lapis is around the green Gem, her usual blue blush turns into golden ones for some weird reason. **After Main 12 disbanded, they shift into their human forms to hide their gem identities. Character HCs (Headcanons) *'Steven Quartz Universe' **After the first 3 months joining the Twelves, Steven was taught by Lathan about Iurov because the boy is so curious to know about his dark past. Instead, Lathan told it is not time yet and, instead, explain why the planet exists. **Along with the Gems, he is traumatized when Dagger dropped bombs on Beach City from the skies. **Steven became the mediator of the Gems whenever they practically shout to each other's faces or wrestle with each other (especially Amethyst and Pearl) on the battle grounds. ***This usually happens in early arcs because of the newest members of the team. **He is the one (and the only one) who recognize that two certain gems (Peri and Lapis) have mutual crush on each other. **Whenever he sees someone wounded inside the Central building, he ask them to heal them with his healing spit. ***Most of the Twelves are disgusted the way he heals but agrees anyway. They returned his kindness on the "Teamswap" arc. **Steven remained to be naive throughout the early arcs. As the series progresses, it will be noticeable that he grew smarter, stronger and independent. **When he turned 13, Lathan approves his request to have a solo mission for the first time. This is also the age where he developed a huge crush on Connie. **Steven composes his own songs for the Crystal Gems, The Twelves, Greg and Connie. **When playing on NCG (New Crytal Gems) band, he is the lead singer. When necessary, he plays rhythm guitar. **He can also retreat to his gem... when you stab him anywhere on his torso. Ouch. **Steven gained the Ability type. This made his shield emits powerful energy to repel most energy blasts. **His username in Building 10/Game Building is SeriousDefender *'Connie' ** { to be added } *'Garnet' **Garnet is still the leader of the newly formed Crystal Gems and also the main representative of the group whenever there's Main 12 meetings. She usually brings Steven or Pearl to the meetings. When she have no other options, she brings one of the former Homeworld Gems. **Aside from keytar, Garnet also learns how to play electric guitar and piano. **Garnet gained two shifter powers (both from Sapphire and Ruby): Creature type and Ability type, the said abilities are gained by Ruby and Sapphire separately and respectively. ***She could use both types simultaneously since she is a fusion. **In NCG, she plays keytar and one of the background vocals (and also one of the main ones) **Garnet became the second tallest one in their group when Jasper joined in. **'Ruby' ***As the series progresses, Ruby learns how to control her temper whenever she and Sapphire unfuse. ****Still she doesn't have a complete control over her rage at certain times, especially when Sapphire is in danger... ***She knows how to play electric guitar. ***She gained the Creature shifter type. **'Sapphire' ***When unfused, she loves drinking herbal tea. Cold herbal tea with ice cubes to be exact. ***She knows how to plays piano and sings at the same time. ***She gained the Ability shifter type. *'Amethyst' **In "Spaceships Arc", Amethyst's carefree facade slightly faltered because of the trauma she experienced. **She bickered a lot with Pearl (and Garnet) for letting the former Homeworld Gems join their team in early arcs. ***Though she doesn't blame Steven. **After warming up with the newest members, she usually hangs out with Jasper and, one day, sets prank traps around the temple. Thus, creating the prank war between the gems and do you know who is the victim of the ultimate prank? Pearl. ***Despite being the "master" of pranks, Peridot pulls out pranks the best. **On NCG, Amethyst plays drums or any musical instruments as long those are related to percussions. She is also one of the background vocals. *'Pearl' **Pearl is the last one who recovered from the trauma she experience from her previous planet. **When Garnet is not present (mostly because of Gem missions), she attends the Main 12 meetings, of course, with Steven. Or if Steven is having fun or needs to rest, she is accompanied either by Amethyst (who sleeps during meetings) or Peridot (who is willingly to take down notes for the team). **Believe or not, she applied for a job that teaches young girls how to dance (ballet). However, Lathan told her not to include swordsmanship on her class. ***Connie is the only one whom she trains with sword. **Along with Peridot, she is included on the Brains team of Main Twelve (during and after Teamswap arc) **She and Peridot were former frienemies because Steven brought up that they are both "brains" of the team. The issue is only resolved when the two are forced to work together... as a (dorky) fusion which is later named "Chyrsopal". **On NCG, she either plays violin or piano. She is also one of the main and background vocals. **In New Life Arc, she admitted to Lathan that she has feelings for someone since the Agonia Arc before leaving the Central building. *'Peridot' **She acts childlike in earlier arcs but she slowly became mature as she both learn from the Shifters and Gems. **Peridot doesn't really have interest on anyone... until Lapis begins to visits her every day in her room. ***Steven is the one who actually suggest that the water gem should check on the techie daily instead of Jasper (who is still unable to cope with the situation) **Out of all of the Gems (and Steven), she is the only who lives in the Central building. ***Her room has a warp pad so the Gems can access on it anytime. ***Her room number is 13456 and is in the 150th floor. **Peridot is ambidextrous. **She has an unresolved issue with Pearl and it was solved in "Teamswap" Arc as a fusion. **Peri will sometimes pull/save someone (especially the Gems, Steven and Lapis) from a crowd, trouble or predicament because she owes them a ton. **The technician have a collection of eye-wares in her closet. Lathan is still wondering when did she get that kind of hobby... ***She use a glasses whenever she feel like it and prefers rounded square ones **She invents new stuff when she has her spare time (or bored from playing video games). **She is one of the popular gamers among the Main Twelve. **Dot loves binary codes and decimal ones. ***She even had a coded message for Lapis when leaves for a gem mission: "01001001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00101100 00100000 01110010 01101001 01110000 01110100 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101100 01101111 01100100 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101" **Her favorite music genres is Dubstep and Rock. As much as possible, she listens to both genres mixed with electrical sounds. ***Her usernames are "DiamondCrusher" and "Virescent-Blue-Knight". ***''"DiamondCrusher"'' is usually used in MMORPG and other games (in PS3, PS4, Xbox, etc) while "Virescent-Blue-Knight" is only used in the Game Building. **Out of all the Crystal Gems, she has a plenty of nicknames than the rest of Gems. ***''Peri'' (by everyone), Dot (by everyone but usually Steven and Lapis), P-Dot (by Amethyst), Thunder Tide (her Shifter name), Jade Evergreen (undercover name), Electrical Gem, { others will be revealed soon } **Peri gained Mechanical shifter type. **Dot eventually let Lapis live in her room when they became a couple. *'Lapis Lazuli' **The attack on Earth doesn't affect her much unlike the other ones. **She remained to be distant from the gems and temporarily lived in Central Building. ***Though Steven visits her frequently and they hangout within the establishment. **After joining the Main Twelve and the Crystal Gems, she usually goes on Gem mission on her own. ***She warms up after a few weeks as she and Steven talk about her problems within the team. **Steven encourages her to look after Peridot when she told him there's something wrong. ***Lapis normally leaves food and/or video games (she actually stole some lol) on the technician's room with a note (they are usually filled puns and jokes because of Steven) attached to it. ***The notes' style of writing slightly changed when she has a "weird" (aka romantic) feelings for the green Gem (who is kinda confused at first). **She gained the Soul shifter type because of her mental strength. **The ocean Gem have a lot of secret admirers (usual ones are platonically but few are infatuation/romantically). ***Well, let's just say Peridot pulls her away from a crowd out of sheer jealousy. Even though they are not together (or in a relationship) yet, the ocean Gem is still thankful for that. **She gains Ability type Shifter **She lived with Peridot (just like they did to Greg's barn) after they became a couple. *'Jasper' ** { to be added } Trivia * Since it became one of my major fandoms, I created a plot out of nowhere for the series. * All characters and scenes have the same color palettes, the only difference is the art style... but mostly inspired by the said show. * The timeline is still being decided.. (I can't tell because I want Malachite to unfuse and the Cluster come out of its shell...) * * '''Note to Vince (if you ever see the page anyway): '''Calm down, bro, we have all different interests and please lessen your judgmental attitude... it's kind of... discouraging... seriously. Category:The Fan of Wiki/Stuff Category:Tales of the Imperceptible